


Birthday Wishes

by dean_winchester_has_fallen



Series: Birthday Wishes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Hinata, Cliche title, Fluff, Odd Happenings, angst if you squint, mama suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester_has_fallen/pseuds/dean_winchester_has_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p><p>(Prompt: someone grows cat ears and a tail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! My apologies for any mistakes; I have no beta to check my work so anything I miss is all my fault ;-; sorry  
> This was a prompt, so anything else you guys would like me to write (if you even like my writing), just let me know in the comments! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment, they are very appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

No one noticed at first.

Hinata had come into practice, as per usual, bouncing up and down, slightly panting from his daily race with Kageyama. They had done warm up as usual; helping each other stretch and jogging a few laps around the gym. They started a practice match, Kageyama and Hinata were put on different teams to make it fairer - honestly, putting them together was sentencing the opposing team to certain doom. Kageyama's team was winning 20-18, but lucky for Hinata they had Daichi and Noya to bolster their defense, and the Suga-led synchronised attacks had got them the points their team needed to catch up the other team.  
Another benefit was they had Yamaguchi, and since the other team's defense was slightly lacking, it means that Yamaguchi's special serve almost always got them a point. When it worked, that is.  
But luckily for them, Yamaguchi had been practicing, so as soon as the ball hit the other side of the court, that was another point for them.

_______

Hinata saw Suga's hand signal, shown at the small of his senpai's back, and immediately grew excited. Synchronised attack. They hadn't attempted one in at least 7 points, and it was time to gain some ground. Three of them lined up at the back and started running. Hinata was at the far left. He knew it would come to him. He could see his senpai's along the net, also jumping for the ball, as he swung his arm back, poised to attack and score them the point they would need to tie with the other team.  
  
Suga had the ball now, and in the time of one of Hinata's blinks his palm was red and the ball had smacked down on the other side of the court. They were tied. Hinata barely remembered to bend his knees as his legs hit the ground, he could feel a grin splitting his face. He heard congratulations from his teammates as he turned to grin widely at them, his sunshiney personality now tripled.  
  
Daichi walked up to him, smiling.  
  
"Well done, Hinata!" He felt a large, slightly rough hand in his hair, slowly ruffling his hair as Daichi's eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile grew into a grin.  
  
Then it stopped. The hand froze, and Daichi's expression was blank except for a small look of confusion.  
  
"H-Hinata? What's... in your hair?"  
  
What did he mean? He tilted his head slightly to the side, confused.  
He could feel Daichi's hand raise slightly from his scalp as if something protruded from that spot. He jolted slightly in surprise, and could feel the raised thing on his head perk up.  
  
Daichi flinched back, his hand now gone from anywhere near Hinata.  
  
Hinata felt a pang of hurt from his reaction.  
  
"D-Daichi-san?" He could feel tears prickling his eyes, he started blinking quicker to try and stop them but Daichi had already noticed.  
Hinata could feel the eyes of the rest of the team on them, their silence deafening, but Daichi spoke through it.  
  
"Oh, no, Hinata, I'm sorry, everything's okay, please don't cry." He looked slightly pained as he said the words, holding his hands up in front of him, palms facing Hinata as if to try and placate him. Yet he still hadn't moved any closer to comfort Hinata, his only consolation was through his words and distanced gestures.  
  
Asahi's hesitant voice struck through the silence that followed Daichi's guilty reassurance.  
  
"Hinata? W-why do you have ears?"  
  
Silence. Hinata was extra confused, but Asahi soon realised his mistake.  
  
"Uh! No! I mean extra ears! Not the ones on the side of your head! There are... Cat ears? On top of your head? They're orange; like your hair!"  
  
The team all murmured agreements.  
  
Hinata felt a bit like a zoo animal.  
  
Suga stepped forward, ever the mother of the team.  
  
"Shouyou, please don't cry. Daichi didn't mean anything by moving back, right Daichi?" A sharp elbow was shoved 'subtly' into Daichi's ribs, all the while an angelic smile adorned Suga's face. Daichi made a small grunting noise before nodding sharply three times, a slightly forced smile on his face to hide the pain. Suga continued.  
  
"All we're wondering is how this," he gestured to Hinata's head, "happened, that's all, Shou-chan." Hinata calmed slightly at the affectionate nickname; Suga didn't use it often.  
  
"Ah, o-okay..." He wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, he stood there bashfully, suddenly aware that everyone's attention was focused solely on him.  
  
"HEY! He has a tail, too!"  
  
"Tanaka, don't shout. Inside voices." And reprimanding Suga was back.  
  
Hinata whirled around, but he couldn't see it. He tried again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again. 

Large hands placed on his shoulders prevented him from spinning anymore, his vision swam slightly with dizziness, and only after it had faded could he see Asahi's both concerned and amused expression in front of his face. He must be bending down a lot to be the same height as me, Hinata thought, but when he heard laughter, he realised that he might have said that out loud.  
  
The loudest and most raucous of the laughter was quickly followed by "He's like a cat that can't catch his tail!" He could see in his peripheral vision that Tanaka was bent over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he bellowed out more laughter.  
  
Hinata giggled along with the team and waited for them to calm down before confessing how this might have happened.  
  
"My, uh... My birthday might've been yesterday..." Outraged protests at not being told filled the hall before they were silenced by Suga, who sent him a pointed look, "and when I was blowing out the candles on my cake my cat jumped on my lap and it shocked me! Then it meowed like MRREEoouuWWW and I wondered if I could make that noise 'cause all I really do is bwaah and GWAhhh!! So when I blew out the candles I was thinking about what it could be like to be a cat, but I'm still happy as a human so if I were a cat I wouldn't want to be a full cat, ya know? And now I'm like this, but I didn't even notice! How could I not notice? I brush my teeth in front of the mirror every day, twice! Although I never check my hair, is it so messy you couldn't even tell I had CAT ears until Daichi's actually felt them? I mean, after all mmpppfff-" A large hand had moved from his shoulder to cover his mouth; his rambling tended to get out of  
hand.  
  
"Suga, can we keep Shouyou as a pet?"  
  
"Yuu! He's not a pet!"  
  
"That's not a 'no' in my book, Asahi-san."  
  
Hinata could feel giggles bubbling in his throat, his tail weaving nimbly through the air behind him in happiness.  
Oh well, he's sure it will go away eventually.  
  
But when he walked into morning practice the next day with a hat on and his bag covering his bum, the team got the feeling the cat ears and tail may be around for a while, not that any of them minded; a Hinata that had hands patting his hair and ears was a happy one, and no one on the team wanted to see their little ball of sunshine unhappy. Except maybe Tsukishima. But even he had been spotted with a hand slowly ruffling Hinata's hair, if not a bit roughly.


End file.
